


What has been kept a Secret

by Ajumi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Top, Akashi's change, Angst, BDSM, First Time, Flashbacks, Imprisonment, Kuroko Bottom, M/M, Middle School, POV First Person, Past, Possessive Akashi, Retelling, Sweet Akashi, Teiko, Virgin Kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajumi/pseuds/Ajumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the evening before the all deciding game with Rakusan and Kuroko just finished his story. Or did he? Because there's something he has to confess, something he kept secret until now... because there was more to the relationship between him and Akashi than he let others know yet...<br/>And he has to make it clear to them just how severe Akashi's change really was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I suck at summaries!  
> All in all, this takes place when Kuroko tells his story from middle school to his Seirin teammates. It's just something that isn't told in the original, based on Akakuro...  
> I was just very enamored with the idea of comparing a relationship with the 1. and 2. Akashi and it just very much fitted in at that point.  
> It's my first fic (so please go easy on me...) and whoever finds any mistakes is allowed to keep them ;)

"That was all Kuroko? Come on!"

"Please keep quiet Kagami-kun. I didn't want to tell you, but actually... there is more. What I didn't tell you until now... there is ... more to this story..."

"Huh? What could be more?"

"Well ... Akashi-kun and me ... we ..."

"That's very unlike you Kuroko. To stammer this much. I mean, normally you're just ... not so emotional."

"The same thing counts for you, Captain. Please keep quiet!"

"That's rude, Kuroko!"

"Na, na, Hyuuga, let him get this off his coinscience. It seems to be something grave."

"Thank you Kiyoshi-san. Like I tried before, I have to tell you that Akashi and me, ... we were ... for the time of our middle school days ... we were ... lovers. We-"

"WHAT? Kuroko? You and AKASHI? I mean, you're GAY? AND HE TOO?"

"Stop shouting Kagami-kun. And Akashi is bisexual, it's just me who's gay."

"I was sure it had to be Aomine..."

"RIKO! But why did you want to tell us now? I mean you kept it a secret until now."

"You didn't seem to understand the severity of his change. You might after I'm finished with my story."

"THEN TELL US!"

"You're hurting my ears Kagami-kun."

"Heh, heh! I knew there was more to it!"

"..."

"I'm just joking. Could you please continue?"

"Riko-san, please don't laugh about me. It's unsettling."

"Right, right, I'll keep quiet, too. Ok?"

"Thank you. Well, my relationship with Akashi commenced when we were both in Teiko. We were both fourteen and so it was very innocent at first. I mean, we didn't really know anything yet. Or at least I didn't, Akashi already had experience, but with a girl. But that wasn't really his ... decision. He wasn't forced or anything but like you might have understood from what I told you before, he had to grow up fast to please his father. It was just a way for him to show that he was an adult.  
That's also one reason why we, when we started our relationship, had to keep it a secret. The other was that we feared, the others might not be comfortable with it. So, he couldn't treat me different from before when we were in training or just when we had company.  
But did you really think he would have just chosen me out of the 2000 students at school, of whom many played basketball a lot better than me, to be his shadow? I mean, you didn't, right?"

"..."

"Bakas.  
So, in pubic we were just captain and teammember who had a friendly relationship. But when we were alone, Akashi was completely different. It was like ... the real Akashi showed his face. You might not believe me, but in his core, he's really caring and loving. And he treated me like I was the most precious thing in the world.  
He is also very honorable. Well, ... he ... he didn't really touch me until we were one year into our relationship. He-"

"You didn't even kiss?"

"Baka Kagami, of course we did, but he didn't go further. He wanted me to be sure I wanted it, to take that step and he also assured me that he would be completely fine with continuing just like before, without ... it. But I knew he wanted to and that he just forced himself to wait for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure he wouldn't have changed anthing in his behaviour if I declined, but I wanted him to be completely happy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in that night, we continued to the bedroom...
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry that the first chapter is so short!  
> The next will be a flashback to Kuroko and Akashi's first time ^^


	2. Becoming acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi started to kiss my neck and slowly slid his hand under my shirt. Then he looked at me askingly and after a short pause I needed to gather my wits and understand his question, I nodded to indicate that he could continue. His face lighted up and he freed me of my shirt. His mouth then moved up my stomach, nipping and kissing to finally close around my nipple. I could feel a strong suction and cried out, moaning, because the sensation I felt was unlike anything I ever felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting steamy ^-^  
> Just light domination in this Chapter, the heavier tags are only starting in Chapter 3 ~
> 
> This Chapter concludes the first half of the story (in content, not in lenght - the second half is longer) and it's a flashback to Kuroko and Akashi's first tries at intimate contact. (Intimate sounds so innocent XD)
> 
> Have fun!  
> * However, it's not betaed, so sorry in advance... and I have no idea how I can put the text in italic/cursive - help?

__

He opened the door and gently tugged my hand so that I continued further into the room. The first thing I saw was the grand four poster bed that dominated the room. I couldn’t quite grasp why he would need such a grand bed. I mean, something like that isn’t the norm for middle- schoolers, right? Even for rich ones? Did he have adult company very often? In our time together? No, that couldn’t be … right? No, I trust Akashi. He wouldn’t. 

I was so deep in thought I didn’t hear him coming up to me. I startled when I felt somebody’s hand on my arm. I had to have looked like a scared puppy, so Akashi tried to reassure me: “Everything is good, Tetsuya. If you feel nervous, please tell me. We don’t have to do anything today.” “No, I-I want to.” I answered, but he didn’t seem convinced. His concerned look made me really nervous, so I gave words to the first thing that came to my mind: “I … I just asked myself why you have such a large bed…” He looked at me with wide eyes and I felt myself blushing. Why did I have to ask such a dumb question? He had to believe me to be stupid. I tried to do damage control. “I mean… well… you don’t have to answer that… “Ugh, so awkward. 

I was so abashed, I couldn’t raise my gaze to look him in the eyes. I scrutinized the floor as if it contained a wondrous message and so I didn’t see the grin that slowly formed on Akashi’s face. “So shy, my sweet Tetsuya. Your behavior pleases me very much. But to reassure you, I bought the bed after we came together, for you and me. Except for me, you will be the first and only one to ever sleep in it.” Astonished, I finally looked up. He had bought a bed. Just for us.

I started to open my mouth to say … something. I couldn’t continue, because Akashi silenced me by planting a kiss on my lips. With the first contact of his lips on mine, my brain completely shut down and the only thing I could concentrate on was the contact point between us. After a few moments of chaste kissing his tongue started to push against my closed lips. Obediently I opened them and surrendered my mouth to him. Honestly, I don’t think I could have done anything else in that moment and I could practically feel satisfaction about my behavior radiating from him.

And it didn’t keep me from jumping again when I felt his hands on my hips. They slowly started to wander over my back till he clasped my cheeks in his hands. The moan that tried to escape my lips was silenced by his mouth on mine.

He then started to pet my whole body. His hands continued over my back to my face and down again over my stomach to my already half-stiff member. It just felt so good, I couldn’t help it. With just feather-like touches he brought me to a full erection and I unconsciously started to grind against his hand. 

“So eager, my little Tetsuya and so open about your desires…” He chuckled and I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks again. “Na, na, Tetsuya. You’re entering dangerous territory. You know I can’t control myself when you blush, because you blush so prettily.” He took a step forward and slowly directed me backwards. When my legs hit a bar or something, he gave me a push. I hadn’t expected it, so I lost my balance and gasping fell backwards.

Before I could really grasp what had happened, he was already on me, his hands on either side of my head. I tried to take regard of my situation and came to the conclusion that the soft thing I lay on was the bed that had been the reason of me being flustered a few minutes ago. When I looked up to Akashi again, I could clearly see that he was amusing himself. It also wasn’t difficult to figure out that the object of his amusement was me.

“Looked enough, Tetsuya? Again with me?” “You could have warned me, Akashi!” “But that would have taken all the fun from it!” His pleasure from seeing me all flustered somehow annoyed my a bit. “Stop sulking Tetsuya. You know that I don’t mean you anything bad, don’t you? I was just having a bit fun ruffling your feathers. I can’t help it, you’re just even more delicious with ruffled feathers.”

I could feel myself blush again. Or maybe I just never stopped looking like a tomato. I already lost count of my times blushing this evening and I had to anticipate more times to come.

Akashi started to kiss my neck and slowly slid his hand under my shirt. Then he looked at me askingly and after a short pause I needed to gather my wits and understand his question, I nodded to indicate that he could continue. His face lighted up and he freed me of my shirt. His mouth then moved up my stomach, nipping and kissing to finally close around my nipple. I could feel a strong suction and cried out, moaning, because the sensation I felt was unlike anything I ever felt before.

My cock hardened further and it started leaking precum. “Oh, so your nipples are sensitive! I have to remember that.” Then he murmured something that sounded like: “…clamps … have to be here somewhere…” I didn’t concern myself further with his comment because at the same time, he opened the buttons on my trousers and started pulling them off. I was so overwhelmed, I didn’t even think about helping him.

After a few seconds of work on his part, I was only in my boxers. I felt completely exposed, with me practically naked and him still completely clothed. “Could you maybe…” I was too embarrassed to continue and fell silent. “What do you want, my sweet Tetsuya? You know I would give you anything.” When he said the last sentence his voice went from suggestive to serious and I had to swallow because of the graveness of what he felt.

How could I voice my unimportant request in face of such an incredible devotion. But I gathered all my courage: “Could you … maybe undress, too?” “Of course. Everything you want. I want to give it all to you, also such little things.” He crawled backwards and stepped off the bed. My eyes automatically wandered to him and settled on his hand that moved to pull off his pullover. With efficient motions, but not in haste, he continued to reveal his body and I could only gasp in appreciation.

His body was incredibly beautiful. His muscles were just very faintly visible, but he didn’t have an unnecessary ounce of fat on him. He was lean and still radiated strength. When he looked at me, I felt like I had become prey to a lion. He also didn’t stop at his boxers, like he had with me, but exposed himself further. Then he started towards me again, in all his naked glory.

I was aware that I had to be staring, but I couldn’t help myself. And frankly, at that moment, I couldn’t have cared less. “Are you pleased with what you’ll receive?” he had a knowing glimmer in his eyes and although I wanted to answer, to tell him that I loved him and that I would be pleased with however he looked, I seemed to have lost the ability to form words, so I just nodded.

Suddenly I found myself with him above me again, completely enclosing my body. My first reaction was to panic for I have a fear of enclosed rooms, but Akashi just stopped moving and made reassuring noises so that I was able to calm down. As I slowly breathed in and out another feeling made itself known in my body. The feeling of being safe, protected. Akashi being so close to me, caring for me felt … natural, like it was supposed to be.

I didn’t pay attention to his movements at that moment, so I was startled as I felt his hand on my cheek again. Without warning he tugged my last remaining cloth away so that my genital area was exposed. My cock stood straight ahead, just like his and I couldn’t help but to compare the sizes. I came to the conclusion that he was the winner in that department – however, it didn’t surprise me. 

All thoughts left my mind and my eyes closed as Akashi started to slide his hand over my cock. Slow, torturous movements. Of course I had masturbated a few times in my life already, however, I hadn’t anticipated how different and also … how much better it would feel done by another person than myself. My breath stocked and I started to pant. My only wish in that moment was for him to continue.

But he stopped and took his hand away. My eyes opened and I knew I had to have a confused and disappointed look in them. “Why-?” He just laughed and answered: “I want you to come when I’m in you and not before. “ I had to swallow one or two times because my throat felt so dry, but I gathered all my courage to tell him: “The hurry up. We don’t have all day!”

His eyes flashed and I already began to regret my foolish decision to try to spur him on. I had definitely evoked something that I couldn’t handle. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head with one of his hands. The other he used to flip me around, so that I lay on my stomach.

“Tug your legs up, Tatsuya, so that you rest on them.” I was relieved to hear that his tone was gentle, in spite of the rough handling. I felt him leaning down, his breath lightly blowing against my ear as he started to speak: “I want you to keep your hands where I positioned them. Keep them still. You can do that for me, right, Tetsuya?” “Ye-yes Akashi-kun.” “Good boy.” As he said these two words, I felt an almost comical satisfaction. I couldn’t explain why, but I wanted him to be pleased with me.

I felt the bed sinking in as he moved to the edge. A sound was to be heard, the cap of a bottle being opened. Suddenly I felt something cold touching my butt. I jumped and almost moved my hands. I was just able to keep them unmoving in the last second. Akashi soothingly rubbed my back and reassured me: “It’s alright, Tetsuya. It’s just lube, so that I don’t hurt you. Are you still with me? Do you want to continue?” 

In spite of my conflicted reactions it was clear to me that I wanted this. That I wanted him. I desired to please him, but I also desired it for myself. I nodded my head. “You have to speak with me Tetsuya. What do you want?” “Please continue…”, I whispered, not quite daring to raise my voice, … I’m a bit frightened, but I trust you.”

“You are being such a good boy for me. I’m very proud of you Tetsuya.” His voice was positively sinful. My whole body felt warm because of his praise and I just wanted to hear it again. However, due to my preoccupation, I didn’t quite realize that his fingers had started to circle my hole and one finger was in the process of being inserted. 

When I could finally categorize the sensation a second finger was already joining the first. It actually hurt quite a bit and even though I wanted to be brave for Akashi, I couldn’t help but cry out softly. Akashi was immediately there to reassure me: “Everything’s fine Tetsuya. I know it hurts, but it’s going to get better very soon. Endure the pain for me, please…” 

My teeth found my lip and as I tried to keep quiet I realized that I had bit my lip bloody. It didn’t feel good at all and I actually started to doubt that the whole act was even worth it. At that moment, Akashi’s fingers something in me and a load of sensations rushed through my body. My cock, which had welted from the pain earlier, became hard again, even more so than before.

I heard Akashi exclaiming in a very smug voice: “Found it.” “Found what?” “Didn’t you pay attention in your biology lessons? Education is very important, Tetsuya.” “Akashi-kun!” “Just a joke Tetsuya, just a joke… make acquaintance with your prostate, my sweet Tetsuya.” 

I had a dark memory of heaving heard about something like that before, but my mind kind of shut down before I could remember, because a third finger was pressing its way into my tight passage. Although the pain had been lessened by the pleasure still coursing through my body, it still hurt. A lot. 

I also realized that three fingers did not come close to the width of a cock. I probably would have worried about it much more, if the pain hadn’t started to decrease and the pleasure, now caused by three fingers massaging my prostate hadn’t started to outweigh the pain, now reduced to a slightly uncomfortable throbbing. 

I heard myself moaning and gasping as the pleasure mounted. Akashi-kun had to have seen it as an indicator to move on the game. He removed his fingers from my ass and before I could take a breath to do … I don’t really know what … I felt a blunt pressure against my entrance. His fingers settled on my hips as he increased the pressure of his cock against my ring and it started sliding into me. 

I couldn’t breathe for a moment, because the pain was almost too much to handle. Gone was the pleasure from before and I came close to asking him to pull out or at least to stop moving. The only thing that stopped me from throwing the towel were the soothing sounds Akashi made against my ear. They calmed my down and made me want to get through it.

With me relaxing and him moving very slowly, the pain dissipated as my passage adjusted to his length. It was still uncomfortable, but easily bearable. He pushed all the way in and out, his strokes steadily becoming faster. Every time he pushed in, his cock dragged over my prostate, stimulating it relentlessly. 

The please mounted with every second, built up more and more, right up to the edge. But I needed just a bit more to tip me over, just a bit that I couldn’t reach myself. Then I heard Akashi whisper: “Come for me, Tetsuya! Give all you have to me and to me alone.” 

Although they were only two sentences, it was enough for me. As white blinding pleasure rushed through me and I came, I could feel Akashi stiffen behind me and a rush of warmth filled my ass. Exhausted I fell down on the mattress, my legs gliding out under me, too weak to support my tired body.

Akashi withdrew gently and started petting my hair and back, kneading my shoulders until I was completely relaxed. Leaving me to let me rest, he ventured into the bathroom and came back with a warm and moist towel under his arm. He wiped both of us off with calming motions, starting with me.

Afterwards, he lay down beside me, pulled the cover up and tucked me in his arm. While listening to him whispering love confessions and praises into my ear, feeling safe and cared for, I fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

“That actually doesn’t sound so bad… you just said that he cared for you a lot, right?”

“Yes, but that was the kind Akashi-kun, the original Akashi that depended on teamwork and who we could depend on to help us with any problem we had. But he changed. Not long after. It wasn’t just a superficial change in his basketball strategies. It was fundamental, his whole personality became twisted.”

“… Sooo … he didn’t want you anymore or what?”

“Not at all, it was more the opposite, really…”

“And how is that bad?”

“Well, Kagami-kun, he became incredibly possessive and obsessed with me. And with that, the nature of our relationship changed, too. He wasn’t caring or gentle anymore – it…t just… it continued to a… a point where I couldn’t endure it any longer. I needed him to be the Akashi-kun I knew and trusted or I needed to leave. However, he…e didn’t want to see that and tried to keep me anyways, regardless of my wishes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me all that time to get this up here! Sadly I was just too busy with school -_-  
> I'll try to upload the next Chapter sooner, it's just a matter of me finding the time to type my handwritten story in my computer (I hate typing with a passion), but it might take a while. Its going to be up sooner or later however, that I can promise you!
> 
> If you liked the chapter, please leave a kudos ^-^ I would also love to hear what you thought about it in the comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> I would love if you could comment and tell me if you dis/liked it, so that I have a feedback. Thank you!  
> Also, I tried to portrait the characters as realistic as possible, but if you realise something doesn't fit a character at all, please let me know, ok?


End file.
